vogfandomcom-20200214-history
G.L.
Guild Leader (G.L.) G.L. Responsibilities This position is responsible for a guild established by the community on any specific game as well as the staff and member management under them. Dispute solving in small scale, ability to provide disciplinary action, information gathering, and tactical decision making are important roles to be able to comply with while under this rank. Game Support The G.L. must oversee that the game is receiving the dedicated members it needs. If a game is receiving inadequate staff support as well as suffering membership, this status must be brought up in the next community meeting and a plan should be put in place to revive the guild. It is the guild leaders responsibility to keep the guild alive. They should constantly make new goals for their guild and carry them out. Inefficient staff should be completely eliminated. Member Management Member recruitment and looking after current members in-game and on the Ventrilo game channel. this works may be delegated to a couple of helpers in the game and guild on a regular basis. Minimum every 2 days. Dispute Solving The G.L. in combination with the Sub-G.L. must resolve all disputes concerning members, other guilds or even related staff in an objective and fair way through diplomacy rather than violent or improper behavior. Disciplinary Action In case that advise, rules and compliance is ignored or rejected, the G.L. will taken action accordingly to the severity of the issue. This may go from kick, remove members based on activity, not following an open display of content against the community or the guilds guidelines and rules. The G.L. has all authority ingame, ventrilo related issues or bigger problems superceding these topics will be informed to the Ventrilo administrators and C.O.'s after which this will be handled by the C.O. or Ventrilo administrators. G.L. Guidelines Mainly guidance ingame, leading a guild, have extensive know-how and expertise of the game. These tasks will be performed ingame as on the ventrilo game channel. Member recruitement and looking after current members ingame and on the ventrilo game channel. Offering first support on small scale, other support or technical problems will be handled by and passed on to the technical support team. Offering clear and up to date reports of the current status of the game, members and future development to C.O. and C.M. staff at all times when this is requested. Resolving all disputes concerning members, other guilds or even related staff in with an objective view on the situation and in a fair and calm way. Sub-Game Leader (Sub-G.L.) Sub-G.L. Responsibilities This position is responsible to any of the tasks passed down by the VOG G.L., most of which includes the descriptions above for the VOG G.L. rank. The Sub-G.L. is in charge in absence of the G.L. and will take over the G.L.'s duties accordingly. When the G.L. is present, the Sub-G.L. will take on the assisting role while following leadership of the G.L. Sub-G.L. Guidelines These guidelines are the same as for VOG G.L. rank stated above. G.L. & Sub-G.L. in Training (G.L.(T) & Sub-G.L.(T)) G.L.(T) & Sub-G.L.(T) Responsibilities This position is responsible to observe and learn from any of the tasks passed down by the VOG G.L., most of which includes the descriptions above for the VOG G.L. rank. G.L.(T) & Sub-G.L.(T) Guidelines This position is responsible to observe and learn from any of the tasks passed down by the VOG G.L., most of which includes the descriptions above for the VOG G.L. rank. Note: The G.L.(T) & Sub-G.L.(T) ranks are currently not existent but might be added in the future.